Elle's story
by Kari L.P
Summary: What happened when James was to fast and Edward was not fast enough, Bella is turned in this version of twilight. there are two new characters to this story. this is my first story


Twilight (kari's version)

Chapter one

I have lived with the Cullen's for about 36 years now. I'm the youngest. My name is Elle. I am one of the eight vampires in the Cullen family. When I say the youngest I an in both ways, I was made a vampire the youngest by just a view months and I was made a vampire way after everybody else. I was 17 when Carlisle changed me. I was very hard, and it still is. That is why I don't go to school like the rest of my siblings. But I can still handle myself around humans, if I stay my distance. The burning still gets worse when there are humans around, I have self control.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper are my brothers. Emmett is the strongest of us all that is his ability. He is like a new born vampire; he relies totally on his strength. Edward my oldest brother can hear thought around him. Jasper my other brother has the ability to influence the emotions of people around him, calm down us down or make us excited.

Alice my sister can see the future, but her visions are just as cretin as the people are. Rosalie is my other sister. She really has no talent, she is just really beautiful. She is the most beautiful person in the world. Then there are Esme and Carlisle, my parents. They love me and I love them, we are a family of vampires.

I was with Esme on the second floor watching her work on some blueprints when they came home from school. Alice went to her computer, Emmett and jasper were playing a game of chess with eight boards they started a couple of days ago. Rosalie was watching TV. Edward went to his piano for the first time in a couple weeks; on top of that he was playing a new song! I looked at Esme, both of us with a shocked look on our faces.

"Is he playing again? Is that him?" I asked that but Esme was already down stares, and I was left there just left there.

"Esme?" I asked to thin air. Nobody answered. So I went down to investigate. I went and stood by Alice.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked

"Yes I would love to, Edward has fallen in love. And I can't wait to be friends with her." She explained. Good for him. Now I am the only one left. Esme went to stand behind Edward, Alice was on the bench beside him, and I went to my room. There was a light nock at the door, it was Esme.

"Come in." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I will be. It just, now I am the last one. I know what love feels like and I lost it. This is Edward's first time and he doesn't know what it feel's like to loose someone that you can't live without; I know what that feel's like." I just let it out there.

"Ya know I have a feeling that you are not going to alone for much longer. You still have us. Elle sweetie you still have your family, and we will be with you when you need it, ok. Don't forget that. I love you." With that she left the room. We planed a hunting trip this weekend. Just us girls. Ros, Alice, Esme and I were going to the cost. It was my turn to pick the spot and see food is my favorite. It took two and a half hours to get there, Esme and Rosalie sat in the front. Alice and I were in the back.

"How long has Edward been with…. What is her name anyway?" I said.

"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan. It's been two week since they met, that was they very first time. Edward said that her sent was like nothing he has ever smelt. Edward knew a couple of days ago that her loved her."

"Ok, you mean chief Swan's daughter?" I asked

"Yes his daughter." It was quite the rest of the way. I loved swimming under water while hunting, it is the best. We all tackled down a twenty foot wail. After that we were all done.

The next morning Edward was going to bring Bella over to meet the rest of the family. I stuffed myself yesterday when we went hunting, just for today. I went to the garage to watch Ros and Emmett work Emmett on his jeep. Well more like watch Rosalie work on it, Emmett was the jack.

"What did you do this time Emmett?" I asked

"I did not do anything this time, Elle, for your information." Emmett snapped back.

"I'm just tuning it, Emmett need's to learn this heimself, ya know." Ros said. Just then Edward and Bella showed up. Emmett and Rosalie got up and went to the house to say hello.

"You coming? Elle" Ros asked.

"I thought it would be better for me to get use to the smell first. I will come." I Explained.

"You'll do great. I Know that you will." She said as she touched my chin.

"Thank you." I stayed there in the garage for a bit.

"Are you going to come and say hello or not, Elle?" Edward said. Then Esme came to my side.

"It's too dangerous." I said.

"Come you can do it. You can hold my hand if you want." Esme's hand was always there for holding and I loved to hold it. Even if I looked like a mama's girl, I didn't care. She was there standing in the front porch looking at me. They looked natural together, her and Edward. I was jealous of him. He has someone now, I don't. but its ok, I will find someone yet. Alice told me, and I always believed her. I went down to greet her hand.

"I'm Elle, Edward's sister. It's nice to meet you." I said kindly. I took her hand in mine and shook it; she flinched from my cold hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella said. It was a lot easier for me to be around her than I thought it would be. It got easier throughout the day.

Edward got home after he brought Bella home.

"I don't want you to push yourself too far. Okay. If it's too much then say so or walk away, I don't want you to suffer, Okay." Edward said


End file.
